Future Dabura
|Date of death= Before Age 797 |Race=Demon |Gender=Male |Occupation=King of the Demon World (presumably Makaio) |Allegiance=Babidi's forces |FamConnect= Dabura (alternate timeline counterpart) Beelzebub (son) Towa (sister) Mira (brother-in-law) Fu (nephew) Future Babidi (boss) }} Future Dabura is an alternate timeline version of Dabura that was defeated by Future Trunks. Future Dabura first made an appearance in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road as an antagonist. Biography ''Dragon Ball Super'' Some time after the defeat of the Future Androids and Future Cell, Future Dabura and his master come to Earth to revive Future Majin Buu, with Future Dabura having also killed Future Supreme KaiDragon Ball Super manga, Chapter 15 however Future Trunks has become much stronger, having been instructed by Future Supreme Kai. He faces Future Dabura and destroys him along with Future Babidi, preventing Future Majin Buu from awakening in his world. Video game stories ''Shin Budokai - Another Road'' Future Dabura appears in the World Martial Arts Tournament with Future Babidi and stole the energy of the tournament fighters to resurrect Future Majin Buu. Future Trunks has his energy stolen by Future Dabura and fights him, but is defeated by the demon. Future Dabura begins destroying the city. After he failed, Future Trunks Time Machine and asks Z Fighters of the past to help him. After Piccolo is saved from Babidi's Mind Control, Vegeta lets himself fall to Future Babidi's spell again. This time, Goku manages to bring him back to his senses. The energy of the battle between Majin Vegeta and Goku revives Buu. However, Future Majin Buu refuses to listen to Future Babidi so Future Babidi leaves him in Future Dabura's care and goes off to New Namek. When Dabura sees Buu playing with Future Mr. Satan, he launches an attack that enrages Buu. The mists coalesced and form a new Majin Buu. The new, thin Buu turns the tables and turns the old Buu into a chocolate, eats him, and changes into a new and far more powerful form, Future Super Buu. Future Super Buu turns Future Dabura into chocolate and eats him. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' - The ability to fly using ki. *'Stone Spit' - Future Dabura is capable of turning whatever is hit by his spit into stone, he attempts to defeat Future Trunks using this technique. *'Darkness Sword' - Future Dabura possess the darkness sword weapon in Shin Budokai - Another Road. *'Darkness Sword Attack' - Future Dabura's ultimate attack in Shin Budokai - Another Road. *'Evil Impulse' - Future Dabura uses the Evil Impulse as part of his Darkness Sword Attack in Shin Budokai - Another Road. Battles ;Pre-''Dragon Ball Super'' *Future Dabura vs. Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) Trivia *Future Dabura is also responsible for the death of Future Beerus, who died as a result of Future Dabura killing Future Supreme Kai. Gallery Reference es:Dabra del Futuro Alternativo Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Demons Category:Future Characters Category:Kings Category:Males Category:Majin Category:Monsters Category:Swordsmen Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased